Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover
by Silverexorcist
Summary: That day started out like any other; Sonic was following him like the fanboy he was, class was boring and lunch was awful. However, when Rouge the Bat dropped out of my locker, dead. High school will never be the same for Shadow when he finds out a serial killer is out for his love by doing the very thing murderers do best. Kill. Sonadow. Request by darkmoonstar309.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a request by darkmoonstar309. I'm sorry for the long wait dark! I hope you like it! Now on with the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. **

"Wait up, Shads!" A bright blue blur raced down the crowded hallways of Mobian High. An ebony hedgehog's ear twitched when the higher pitched male hedgehog's yell reached his sensitive hearing. His ruby eyes flicked left and right in an attempt to find a way to get away from the blue blur. He noticed a herd of students converging into the entrance of the library and he pushed his way into the group. Shadow sighed in relief when the doors closed behind him and the cobalt hedgehog dashed past the library.

"That hedgehog doesn't know when to quit," Shadow unhappily grumbled out. The daily routine of hiding from the other hedgehog started about a month ago when Sonic confessed his love for Shadow. The ebony hedgehog, being straight, had profoundly told the blue hero no, but Sonic, being who he was, wouldn't take that for an answer. Now the two of them played a game of cat and mouse inside the school grounds. Only one thing kept the ebony hedgehog one step ahead of the other and that was that he was one year older than Sonic. This meant that it was almost impossible to be in the same classes together and they both slept in different dorms. Shadow let out one last sigh at his troubles and, after checking to make sure the coast was clear, got up from his hiding place behind the librarian's desk. He straightened and dusted off his clothes and walked out the library to his first class of the day.

The hallways were almost empty by now since the bell was about to ring and Sonic's shouts for him were still heard. However, Shadow wasn't too worried about him since they seemed to be getting softer and softer the longer he walked. _He sure is an idiot; he doesn't even have a clue as to what my first class is._ The ebony hedgehog smirked at his luck and was finally at his desired classroom. The room was quite big and only five other Mobians were setting up inside. His first class was Mobian Anatomy and was one of those few classes that you only took for a certain type of degree. Shadow's adoptive father, Professor Gerald, studied the genetic makeup of Mobians and the ebony hedgehog had always wanted to walk in his footsteps.

That class period had started like any other; the teacher told them the layout of the day, they cleaned their instruments and got ready to dissect a part of the Mobian body. Today was the infamous heart and the different valves that connected with the blood stream. The rest of Shadow's classmates were already putting on their scrubs from their lockers, while the ebony hedgehog himself was still drying off his scalpels and looking for any overlooked grime. Finally satisfied with the metal instruments, Shadow got up from his seat and headed for his own locker. They were stationed on the same wall as the entrance and were slightly taller than him. He opened the locker door and saw a flash of something white, black and red before whatever it was landed on top of him. Shadow stiffened up and pushed the object off of him. It landed on the floor with a sickening thud and the ebony hedgehog froze once he got a good look at it. Blank, dead aqua colored eyes stared at him and Shadow's blood ran cold. Lying dead on the floor was his best friend, Rouge the Bat.

Shadow stifled a yell of agony as he saw that her stomach had been cut into a shape of a heart and where her real heart was supposed to be was a large gaping hole. The ebony hedgehog's mind turned white and he just heard the sounds of fearful shouts beside him. Someone started yelling at him and then dragged Shadow out of the classroom. The ebony hedgehog didn't remember much after that just that he somehow ended up outside in the school yard and paramedics were checking him over. It could have been minutes, hours or even seconds when he was finally drawn out of the numb feeling inside his mind and body.

He didn't know when Sonic had gotten there, but whenever it was, Shadow didn't care. The cobalt hedgehog held him in a comforting embrace, slowly rocking him back and forth. Shadow stayed there, shivering, and his ruby eyes were wide with shock. Sonic whispered something into his ear and it twitched when his hot breath reached it. However, the ebony hedgehog didn't hear a single thing the other had said. The blue hero noticed this and tightened his grip on Shadow before saying it again, but this time more urgently. Again, Shadow didn't respond in any way. Sonic sighed and pulled the ebony hedgehog off his chest. This time the two male hedgehogs were face to face and the cobalt hedgehog yelled into Shadow's face. Ruby eyes blinked and they cleared slightly. Shadow looked up and locked eyes with Sonic. "Wha?"

Sonic sighed, "I know this is hard, Shadow, but the police need your help." The cobalt hedgehog looked away and his ears drooped in sadness. "I'm really sorry about Rouge, Shads."

"She's not dead."

The blue hero turned back to the male in his arms. "What are you talking about? Rouge is dead, Shadow."

"Rouge is not dead! Stop lying you piece of filth!" Rouge _couldn't_ be dead. She just couldn't. She was going to walk out of that building any minute now and say it was all an act to get him to admit he cared for her. Then afterwards she would drag him on her latest shopping trip and all would be forgotten. "She's not dead! She's not dead!" Shadow started to punch Sonic in the chest, but no power was put behind them because, deep down, the ebony hedgehog knew that the blue hero wasn't lying.

Sonic grabbed the arms pounding on his chest. "Stop this, Shadow. Stop lying to yourself, it will only make it worse." His emerald eyes softened, "She's dead."

Shadow's body slumped in defeat, "I know…" The cobalt hedgehog let his arms go and Shadow reburied his face into Sonic's chest. "Rouge is dead." The first of his tears dripped down his face. Sonic started to rock the other again and the ebony hedgehog finally let himself sob into the peach fur. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Sonic," Shadow mumbled out and continued with his sobbing.

The cobalt hedgehog's eyes widened and his rocking momentarily paused. _Did Shadow just… apologize? The paramedic said he was only in shock but… I don't think Shadow will ever get over this trauma… He might never be the same again…_

*Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover*

Both of them had stayed in that position outside the school while the police and paramedics checked out the crime scene. The police, after consulting the paramedics, asked both of the hedgehogs to come with them to the police station. It seemed that the ebony hedgehog, who had discovered the body, needed some kind of lifeline; as the paramedics had put it.

So far, both of the Mobians were fully cooperating with them, but none of them knew what would happen once they started asking questions. The police knew that what they were going to do was cruel, but they had to get answers and quick so they could catch the murderer. Currently they were inside the head of police's office. Both males were given steaming cups of hot chocolate; the ebony hedgehog hadn't even touched his, while the cobalt was taking small sips of his and every once in while glanced over to make sure his companion was alright.

The head of police was a male human with walnut colored hair. His blue eyes lighted up his face and he was about six feet tall. He cleared his throat before asking his first question. "Rouge the Bat was your best friend, correct?" Shadow nodded, "When did you last see her before her death?"

"Nine o'clock last night when we split up at the entrance of the school. She was heading for her dorm room."

"Was she, in any way, acting weird?"

Shadow shook his head, "Not that I could see."

The door burst open and a purple ferret strode into the room. He handed the police chief a couple pieces of paper stapled together. "Here is the analysis of Rouge the Bat by the forensic scientist and coroner."

The police chief took the papers and eyed them. "Thank you, you may leave." The purple ferret bowed and exited the office. The human male looked over the different papers and sighed once he was finished. He placed the analysis on his wooden desk and Sonic leaned forward in his chair. "That poor girl…"

Shadow stiffened and Sonic decided he should be the one to ask. "What does it say? What happened to Rouge?"

The chief sighed again and rubbed his temples. "She… she was fully conscious the entire time. She felt her stomach being cut and… and was awake when that monster dug out her chest and ripped her heart out."

The ebony hedgehog's hands turned into fists and renewed tears sprang to his eyes. Sonic looked at his friend, worry was clearly written on his face. "Was there anything else?"

"She wasn't raped, that was her only silver lining, but everything else was still awful." The chef looked directly at the ebony hedgehog. "Shadow… Rouge was not targeted because of something she did."

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow choked out.

The male human reached back into the stack of papers and pulled out something plastic. It was a red and white letter placed inside an evidence bag. "We found this in your locker with Rouges heart and body. Her heart was placed on top of this letter… and it's addressed to you."

The chief handed the letter to him and Shadow shakily reached out for it. He gripped the letter tightly in his hands, not ready to look at the letter the murderer had left him. _Why did the murderer leave me a letter? Why not go after him? Why was Rouge involved?_ Shadow closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopened them and finally glanced at the letter. However, it wasn't a letter… it was a note with six words written in Rouge's blood.

_Will you take my heart, Shadow?_

** This will be a Sonic Uke story! Yes I made Shadow act weird in this but anyone would act this way if their best friend is found murdered in their locker!**

**Sonic:**** You chapters seem to get shorter and shorter, Silver.**

** I know… but I'll try to get them longer with each chapter that I write.**

**Shadow:**** So, this will be another massive character death sonadow?**

** Yup!**

** Read and Review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow hated them. Every last one of them. How could they make fun of her? How could they be so cruel to someone who died in the way she did? How could they say that she was murdered because she was a hooker? Rouge _wasn't_ a hooker. She may have been overly flirty and straight forward in her seduction attempts, but, in all means, she _wasn't_ a hooker!

The day after the murder, school had been canceled to respect the death of a student and also because the school was crawling with police investigators. Shadow's own locker and home had been thoroughly looked over by the police in an attempt to find more information on the murderer. Of course, nothing had been found. The day after the canceled school day, the normal life of being a high schooler returned. School had been opened, free of any police, and teenagers returned to being teenagers. However, this was the cause of Shadow's pissed offness.

Rumors had spread through the school, just like any other, like wild fire, but they were circled around the murder of Rouge the Bat. No one knew about the murderer's obsession with him except himself, Sonic and, of course, the police. It had been sealed tight secret so far and Sonic and himself were forced to keep mum.

The rumors, at first, were harmless. However, they escalated much faster than he anticipated. By the end of the first day back the hooker rumor had been started and seemed mostly everyone thought it to be true. He should have seen that this was going to happen. The police hadn't given out any reasons as to why she had been murdered and, with her personality, this was the only reason people would come up with.

He knew he should have been sad. He knew that he should be at his house and be refusing to get out of bed. However, all Shadow felt was anger. Undying rage throughout his body that shook him to the core.

Other people looked at him with large, pity filled eyes. He didn't need their pity. There were others, who directly asked him if the rumors were really true and if Rouge really was a hooker. Each one of these encounters was like a big slap to the face. People, who he didn't even know, were asking if his best friend was really a prostitute. Most of the time Shadow walked away without saying a word, but one persistent squirrel had pushed him over the edge. In the end, other on lookers had grabbed him before he could pummel the male squirrel and after no one else dared to even _look_ at him anymore.

However, that was when the new rumors had started. Shadow had murdered Rouge, they said. She _had _been found in his locker after all. A lot of stories popped up; Rouge had become a hooker and Shadow had been so angry about it that he murdered her. Rouge was pregnant with his child and, again, Shadow got so angry about it that he murdered her. Rouge had dumped him and Shadow was so angry about it that he murdered her. See a pattern?

They had taken his one anger outburst and turned it into something that would be played on the Lifetime Movie Network. It was a small town and something like this would probably be all anyone could talk about for months. Nothing happened here and when something this juicy sprang up, the townspeople were like a pack of hungry lions in an all you can eat zebra buffet.

However, there was one person who had stayed with him through it all. Sonic may have annoyed him to kingdom come with his fan boyish ways, but now… the cobalt hedgehog seemed different. Sonic gave him space when he needed it and comfort when he felt the sadness creeping back. He stayed by him when the rumors had struck and even fought back against the townspeople when they asked Shadow if he had killed Rouge.

The best thing that Sonic did… or didn't do was that he never made a move on him. Sonic could have, he wouldn't have cared if Sonic had done something back then. Shadow was to emotionally detached to care what was happening to him at the time, but Sonic did… nothing. And for that, Shadow was eternally grateful. He never would admit it to anyone, but Shadow now held great admiration for the cobalt hedgehog.

Shadow wished he could feel the same for Sonic that the cobalt hedgehog did for him, but… he couldn't. What he felt was more along the lines of a close brother and a friend. Shadow was still straight and he didn't have any feelings of love for Sonic. At least, not the way that Sonic would have liked.

The ebony hedgehog sighed and slammed his head down on his math textbook. It was first hour and the school had placed him in a study hall. His Mobian Anatomy class had been completely cancelled for that year and all the students in his class were placed in other classes. All of them, but him. Even the school board, it seemed, had suspicions that Shadow had murdered Rouge and didn't want to teach a 'future murderer' any more ways to kill someone and cut them open.

But his biggest problem at the moment was trying to figure out the current math problem. _Find the range of the graph. Okay, doesn't seem too hard. I did do this in Advanced Algebra after all. 0 is less than or equal to x and x is less than or equal to 5.6. Wait… did I just do the domain? Damn it! Why can't math be easy?! _

Annoyed about getting the easy math problem wrong, Shadow slammed shut his large textbook and massaged his temples. Even now he could hear the kids around him talking about the murder and felt sharp glares and stares burn into his back every so often.

**"Shadow the hedgehog, please report to the principle immediately! I repeat, Shadow the hedgehog, please report to the principle immediately!"** The loud speaker buzzed and shut off. Shadow's eyes narrowed and the whispering around him got louder, not even trying to cover up their voices. _"The police are finally going to arrest him." "Someone else might have been murdered! That's why they're calling for him!" "I bet its Sonic." "Poor Sonic, he was the only one trying to help him and now he got murdered for it."_

Rage reentered his body; they had no clue about what was happening! How could they say such awful things without knowing the entire truth? Everyone around him were idiots. Everyone around him were so naïve. Everyone around him were cruel and completely insensitive to what pain really was. All they wanted was the next big thing. They should be the ones who got murdered. They should be the ones put in the situation where a psychotic serial killer wants their love in any way possible. Assholes. The whole lot of them.

Shadow gathered up his belongings scattered around the table and got up from his seat. The whispers and glares followed him the entire time, but he completely ignored them. They weren't even worth his time.

He walked out the door of the study hall classroom and down the long hallway. Some students pass him on his walk to the principal's office and they gave him glares and even some of them steered away from him entirely. Shadow could have sworn that a freshman even turned and walked down another hallway to get away from him. A deep growl formed in his throat. _Calm down, getting angry again won't help in any way._ Shadow composed himself again and picked up his pace.

Shadow made it the principal's office in record time. He knocked on the door and a muffled 'come in' came from inside. He pushed open the door and wasn't at all surprised to see multiple cops inside the small room. The principal, a large male walrus, motioned for him to sit down in the open chair in front of his desk. Shadow sat down and placed his belongings in the ground next to him. The principal took a deep breath and sighed. He leaned forward in his chair and placed his head in his large flippers. He looked beaten.

Finally, the principal opened his mouth and spoke. "Two students didn't show up for class today." Shadow's stomach filled with dread. He hadn't seen Sonic that day. Shadow glanced over at the cops in the room and knew something was wrong. Very wrong. The cops wouldn't be here during this conversation if they weren't somehow connected.

Shadow clenched his hands on his lap and worked up the courage to speak. He had to know. He couldn't be weak right now, lives could be at stake. "What happened?" _Please don't let Sonic be hurt and if he is_, Shadow gulped, _please let him have died a peaceful death. I don't want another murder like Rouge's. I don't think I can handle it. _

The principal looked to the cops around him and one of the Mobians nodded. The large walrus nodded back and repositioned his head back into his hands. "The two students were Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower. However, everyone knows Miles as Tails, correct?" Shadow nodded. "Since all students were required to come today to make sure no other murders had happened other than Rouge's, we had some of the police go over to their house and check up on them." The walrus paused and drew another deep breath before continuing. "Sonic was found with multiple broken bones and a large crack in his skull. He's alive, but in the hospital. Tails, however, was not found. We have called for an Amber Alert, but no one has seen him. The police are currently guarding Sonic's hospital room to make sure the murderer doesn't come back to finish the job."

Shadow knew his face was completely pale, but was oddly glad on the turn of events. Sonic wasn't dead. Sonic wasn't dead. Sonic wasn't dead. Those three words echoed through his head over and over again. He didn't know Tails very well and didn't hold any close feelings for the fox, but he knew Sonic did. Sonic thought of the young kit as his younger brother, if he remembered correctly.

He had to find Tails. Shadow owed that much to Sonic. After all, those two had gotten into this all because of him. Sonic wouldn't be in the hospital and Tails wouldn't be missing if Sonic hadn't helped him. The murderer who was after his love came after the people that were closest to him. Since Sonic was the one who was with him constantly after what happened with Rouge… it was all his fault those two were targeted in the first place.

"Shadow," one of the cops said and pulled the ebony hedgehog out of his thoughts. The one who had spoken was the only human in the room. He looked grave and whatever he had to say was obviously hard to let out. "I, on the behalf of the entire police force, would like to apologize." The human cop lowered his eyes. "Our number one suspect was your friend Sonic." Shadow's eyes widened; why did the police think Sonic did it?! Sonic wasn't like that! "We thought the murderer was him because he seemed… to always be with you and obviously had feelings for you. However, since the injuries he received could only be caused by another person, he has been eliminated as a suspect."

"Then what happens now?"

"We're going to continue searching for the murderer and…" The police officer looked nervously at his companions. "We're going to take shifts guarding you."

Shadow blinked and let the new information sink in. _Guarding him? They weren't guarding him! It was fucking babysitting! Babysitting him like he was some kind of frightened little kid! He wasn't a little kid! He could handle himself! _Shadow narrowed his eyes and got up from his seat. "I don't need to be babysat like a child." His voice may have been normal, but venom dripped with every word.

"Shadow, you will have bodyguards! Don't you understand how severe this situation is?! What if this person tries to come after _you_ next?!" The principal exclaimed in a panic and jumped out of his chair.

A fearsome look twinkled in Shadow's red eyes. "If he does come after me, I'll turn him into a fine, bloody pulp." The way the ebony hedgehog said it, everyone in the room knew he would do it without so much as batting an eyelash.

The principal went to protest, but the hand of the human cop stopped him. The large walrus sat back down in his chair. "You are excused, Shadow." The ebony hedgehog nodded and gathered up his belongings. Once Shadow was out of the room and a safe distance away, the human cop leaned down and whispered into the walrus's ear. "We'll follow him at a safe distance. Don't worry." The walrus nodded and massaged his temples. Why did something like this have to happen at _his _school? Why couldn't it be the preppy schools who had this problem?

*Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover*

As soon as school was let out, Shadow raced out and down the road leading to the hospital. He owed it to Sonic to see him, at least, after he was attacked by his serial killer. After he visited the cobalt hedgehog, he would set out to find Tails. Shadow hoped Sonic wasn't too hurt, but at least he was alive and in safe hands.

Shadow reached the hospital in record time and he quickly strode over to the reception desk. A young, female raccoon was stationed at the desk and she tapped away at her computer until Shadow cleared his throat. "Oh! Hello! How may I help you?" She softly asked.

He nodded, "I'm looking for the room of Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Alright, hold on." She looked back down at her computer and continued to tap away at the keyboard. A couple moments passed before a soft beep emitted from the monitor and the raccoon looked back up. "He's on the second floor. Take the elevators over there," she pointed behind her, "and take a right. His room will be the last one down with two cops at the entrance."

Shadow nodded again and gave a quick 'thank you' before walking around the desk to the elevators. He pressed the up button and waited for the doors to open. Shadow let an old couple pass him out of the elevator and quickly went inside. He pressed the second floor button, it lit up and the doors closed shut. Shadow tapped his foot impatiently in the elevator and strode out even before the doors completely opened.

He followed the instructions from the receptionist and walked down the long hallway. Shadow soon saw the two guards at the entrance of the desired room and nodded at the guards. They nodded back, obviously remembering him.

Shadow walked inside and sighed at the sight of Sonic lying in the white hospital bed. He was resting peacefully and an empty plate of food sat on the side table next to him. It meant that Sonic had woken up and even ate a meal before going back to sleep. A long white bandage was wrapped around his head and his left arm was in a small cast.

Sonic was okay, for now, and that was all Shadow could ask for. He sat down in an empty seat next to the resting hedgehog and let his mind wonder. The events of the past three days raced through his mind and Shadow didn't notice when Sonic eyes suddenly snapped open. What did get the ebony hedgehog's attention was when the cobalt hedgehog spoke out. "Get out of here, Shadow."

Said hedgehog snapped his head back up and stared at the now awake Sonic. "What do you mean, Sonic?"

Sonic's emerald eyes traveled over and met Shadow's own. "Get out of here, Shadow. He's here." The lights suddenly went out and the room was blanketed in darkness.

**Yay! Another cliff-hanger! This time the chapter is long! I'm so proud of myself!**

** P.S. For the people who don't know yet; I will only update my stories once a week and it's Tuesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow held in a gasp of surprise as the lights in the room suddenly went out. "Sonic?" He called out and fear pooled in his stomach as the other didn't answer back. Shadow reached out his hand and felt Sonic underneath his exploring finger tips. However, the cobalt hedgehog was as cold as ice under his hands and Shadow quickly pulled back. What had happened?

He slowly got out of his seat and froze. He couldn't just leave Sonic here! Shadow shook his head and positioned himself at the foot of Sonic's bed. Something briefly glided down his back and, this time, Shadow let out a yelp of fright. "Sonic?" He called out in the darkness. No answer. "Sonic! This isn't funny! Please stop!"

Shadow couldn't believe the word 'please' had escaped his mouth, but he couldn't help it. He freaking out. The way Sonic had acted before the lights had went out and the news of a serial killer coming after him… he couldn't handle this. Shadow gripped the metal lining of Sonic's bed; if this was some kind of joke on Sonic's part… he would _give_ that joke playing bastard to the psycho killer after him.

A hand grabbed his tail and Shadow jumped forward trying to dislodge it. However, the grip from the hand was too strong and Shadow stayed where he was. A equally strong arm wrapped around his neck and freezing cold breath hit the side of his face. "_Oh, Shadow~ How good does it feel to finally have you in my arms~"_ A deep chuckled and Shadow shivered.

Something that resembled the feel of smoke twirled around their legs. "L-let me go you murderer!" Shadow exclaimed and started to struggle in the other's embrace.

Another chuckle, _"I would stop struggling or…" _The hand on his tail traveled upward and poked at his entrance. Shadows' eyes widened and he stopped his struggles. _"Or I might just finish what I started with your friend here."_

Shadow started to tremble; why did this have to happen now of all times?! And why didn't the guards outside come and see what was happening in here? Mentioning that… why had they let this person in here in the first place? Was he part of the police or something?

The mysterious figure behind him poked his entrance again, _"Please calm down, my dear Shadow, now is not the time to claim you. So you have nothing to fear from me right now~"_ To prove his point, the figure poked one more time and bit down on his neck.

Shadow yelped in pain as sharp fangs bit into his neck and felt blood rapidly start to run down his neck. Why the _hell_ did the other need to bite down on his neck? What did this accomplish? And what did he mean by 'now was not the right time?' His small time with the serial killer after his love had raised so many questions that Shadow's head was dizzy with confusion.

Then… he was gone. No fading out. No poof. No… anything. He was there one second and gone the next. Shadow would have thought he was never there in the first place if he still didn't feel blood running down his neck and a small aching feeling there. Shadow shivered and reached one of his hands up to cover the bleeding wound on his neck.

The lights slowly flickered back on and Shadow looked over to see how Sonic was doing. The cobalt hedgehog, from the looks of it, had either passed out in fright or shock from the sudden visit of Shadow's serial killer. The ebony hedgehog flinched; _his_ serial killer? That murderer wasn't _his_ anything. That thought shouldn't have even crossed his mind!

He shook his head and grabbed extra bandages on Sonic's bedside table. Shadow walked over to the bathroom and quietly closed the door, not wanting to wake the slumbering Sonic. He moved to the mirror and touched the bite mark, not caring that he was further staining his already red glove in the process.

In any other circumstance, Shadow would have called the wound a love bite but… this felt different somehow. Every time he touched it… shivers would run down his spine and… a foreign and new feeling would seep into his stomach. Did that bastard do something to him or… was this all himself?

Without warning, Shadow punched the wall, leaving a decent sized hole in the wall. No! That bastard must have done something to him! There was no other logical reasoning for it! He couldn't be feeling anything other than rage for that murderer! And yet… No! He couldn't afford to be thinking like that! What would happen to Tails if he did that?! Or Sonic?! He had to keep his head!

Shadow quickly wound the bandages around his neck, ignoring the feelings pooling in his stomach at every touch, and exited the bathroom. "Hey, Shads!" Shadow turned his head and found… an overjoyed Sonic. "When did you get here?"

Shadow blinked, "What?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I said, when did you get here?"

Shadow blinked again, "I've been here for a while, Sonic… Don't you remember telling me, 'he's here' and passing out?"

Sonic gave him a confused look, "Are you feeling okay, Shadow? I've been passed out the whole time. The last time I was up was to eat a plate of chili dogs." He pointed at the dirty plate on his bedside table. "Not the best chili dogs I've ever had, but what can you expect from hospital food?"

Sonic didn't remember what happened? Or, most likely, was what happened with Sonic a figment of his imagination? He _wasn't_ in his right mind at that time and Sonic _was_ acting very weird. Shadow sat back down in the seat he was sitting in before. "How are you feeling?"

Sonic brightly smiled at him, "I'm feeling great! The doctors said I could leave as soon as I woke up again!" Shadow cocked his head in confusion as Sonic kneeled down on the bed and leaned towards him. A blush formed on Sonic's peach muzzle and a sly smile had formed as well. "I didn't know you cared that much about me, Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog averted his eyes from Sonics'. "Of course I do, hedgehog. You were there for me when I needed it; I'm here to return the favor."

For a split second… did Sonic look… disappointed? Sonic's smile seemed to falter for a second and the cobalt hedgehog leaned back on his bed and away from Shadow. "Oh, well, that makes sense."

Shadow sighed as he felt guilt wash over him. He had been thinking about this for a while, but he might as well try… for Sonic. "So… I've been thinking, Sonic." The cobalt hedgehogs' ears flicked towards him, the only sign that the other was listening to him. "I've been thinking… that it wouldn't be… such a bad idea to go on a date just once…"

All Shadow saw was a flash of blue before falling out of his chair and having something soft and warm land on top of him. "Oh my god, Shadow! Are you really asking me out on a date?!" Came the overly happy voice of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Shadow blushed, "Yeah… I wanted to give you a chance…" Shadow wasn't sure, but he was mostly confident in saying that he heard a high pitched squeal come from Sonic on top of him.

Sonic rolled off of him and they both sat up on the ground. Sonic turned and looked Shadow in the eye. "So, where are we going and when is it?"

Shadow rubbed his chin in thought, "I wanted to do it when you were ready since you _are_ still in the hospital. On the where part… anywhere you have in mind? I've… never really done this with a guy before; I'm not really sure what to do."

Sonic smiled and got up from the ground and held out a hand for Shadow to take. The ebony hedgehog took it and Sonic pulled him up from the ground. "We can find something together since I'm not quite sure where to go either." They exited the room and waved to the guards as they passed.

Shadow rolled his eyes as Sonic kept the tight grip on their hands and started to _skip_ down the hallway. He knew that Sonic would be happy that he had finally agreed to go on a date with him, but maybe the other was a little over doing it.

The bite on his neck flared up and Shadow quickly used his free hand to massage the pain away. Okay, something was seriously wrong with this bite; he just hoped that Sonic didn't see it… However, it seemed that luck wasn't on his side that day. When Shadow had moved to cover up his bite, Sonic had felt the sudden movement through their connected hands.

Sonic looked at the hedgehog beside him and reached his own free hand over to look at what Shadow was covering up. "What's wrong with your neck, Shadow?" The ebony hedgehog tried to push Sonic's exploring hand, but it had found a weak point on his bandage and had managed to pull it off.

Sonics' emerald eyes widened at the sight of the bright purple mark on Shadow's neck. "Shadow… how did you get this?" Sonic asked and rubbed the mark.

Shadow, ignoring the sudden pain of Sonic touching his bite mark, flicked the hand away from him. "It's nothing, really."

Sonic had stopped his skipping and his muzzle had turned a pale color. Shadow noticed the sudden change in the cobalt hedgehog and prayed that Sonic didn't know what the mark on his neck really was. However, with the way Sonic kept glancing at his neck every so often, Shadow had a sinking feeling that Sonic knew _exactly_ what it was.

Great, they hadn't even started their first date together and Sonic probably already thought he was cheating on him.

** Sorry for not updating guys but I kinda sorta slightly dislodged my neck… Now I get to wear a sexy neck brace!**

** Shadow: It sure is sexy with how bulky and big it is.**

** Sonic: I just want to smother you with it.**

** Shut up or I'll choke you with the sexy neck brace!**

** Shadow: You can't even get out of bed, how do you expect to catch us?**

** You guys are so mean…**

** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, IF NOT FOR ME BUT FOR MY SEXY NECK BRACE! XD**


End file.
